Shystar500's Tarot Readings
This page will be filled with tarot readings from Venkon Shystar500. She does tarot readings for all users in the Discord, and many of them have been about the conflict. All readings with major concern or importance will be compiled here and in order. 7/18/19 Nicole asked: *Can we ask the cards of William's future in all of this and if he will ever change? (ej) Results: *Future: The Sun - Light, but no warmth. Harsh winds blow and knock over old, dilapidated buildings. Plants cannot grow, and lives cannot move on. *Change: Page of Pentacles - Stoic, calm, serene. Their world is dark and gray, a lifeless heart and a cold demeanor. 7/20/19 Xander asked: *Does Fritz linger? Results: *All I got was a vision of fire and something about a storm, Xander. I don't know what it means for Fritz, but I can assume nothing good 7/23/19 Nicole asked: *Will there be a new enemy/enemy group coming? *Will any of us get kidnapped? Results: *Three of Cups - Swirling madness, dark descent. "Closer, closer - come closer" I keep feeling pulled in by the card. *Five of Swords - It's vague, more than usual. I'm just getting things about a fight. Xander asked: *Is there a bigger threat than what we have faced on their way? *How long do we have? *Will there be bloodshed coming? *Will we win against The Many? Results: *Before I drew the card, I got flashes of flames in my mind so take that what you will *I don't know, but I drew Judgment and I'm getting imagery of a war. * I drew both the Eight of Cups and The Tower - The Eight is telling me something about drowning. Cold water and icy depths. I can't even pick up The Tower with the energy it's giving me. All I get from it is a large storm with lightning. *I'm just getting this blinding light again for your question, Xander. It's almost like it's consuming everything in it's path 7/24/19 Xander asked: *Who is this new group after? Results: *I have something from both the Four of Pentacles and the Two of Swords - the Four is implying greed, something for their personal gain. I don't know exactly what. The Two is telling me that they are searching for something that they can't have, maybe a weapon? 7/27/19 Nicole asked: *Will the rogues become stronger? Results: *Page of Cups - The scent of blood is overwhelming. The ocean turns crimson red. There is a storm overhead, blocking everything you can see. 7/29/19 Xander asked: *How much of a threat is this new group? *When are they coming? *Will things repeat as they once did? Specifically, between 2012 and 2014 conflicts. *Is bloodshed coming? *Is this familiar feeling with or without reason? *Does the new group come in many, or is it one man with the power of hundreds? *Do we have the right to fear what is coming? Results: *Combined questions 1 and 2: Nine of Pentacles - Chaotic music is played at a frantic tone, as if someone is haphazardly banging on a piano from anxiety or fear. The sound of horses galloping along pavement joins in the nerve-wracking melody. *3: The World - Blood drips from a woman's wrists. She is crying, her tears full of rage and sorrow. Her hair is blonde, and someone reaches for it's curls to chop it off. *4: Knight of Swords - A sharp blade pierces through light, glistening red. It's owner, a figure on horseback, moves through the cut. *5: Seven of Wands - A conflict, one of claws and teeth. Two animals snarl at each other, both not wanting to give in. One is alone, and the other protecting their young. *6: Three of Wands - A figure walks alone on a precipice, moving slow. Their steps shake the ground, sending creatures running. *7: The Fool - A mockery is what is being made of us. Venom, deceit, lies. We have no right to be brave. We will fall. Nyx969 asked: *What does this new enemy want? *What do they plan to do? *How will they attack us? *What does this new group have to do with Nicole? What did Nicole do that would make them want justice? *What caused the loop? Results: *Four of Swords - Whispers of hidden power are thrown about. People search on and on for days, each one of them vying for just a small bit. A woman is the key. *Nothing clear. *Justice - Tipping the scales in their favor, they will come in droves and be merciless. *The Star - The blinding light appears once again. There is a need for power and destruction. I'm getting something different now. Someone is crying blood. *I'm not getting anything. Nicole asked: *Is this new enemy involved in the loop? *Have we met them before? *Are they going to attack the Ivichs too, or just us? *Will they announce themselves/show/make themselves known to us or will they be in hiding forever? *Who are they after? *Is the leader of this coming group human? *Do they lead a pack of non humans? Results: *Nothing clear *The Hanged Man - He is whispering words I can't hear. His eyes are bloodshot and red. His skin is cracked, his hair matted. I strain to listen, all I can make out is "justice". *I'm not getting anything clear from The Fool, just this lingering sense of mockery *The Sun - Loud and clear, they will be known *Not clear. *I'm getting a general consensus of yes? *Eight of Wands - Internal turmoil. There seems to be a mix of humans and something else. 7/30/19 Nicole asked: *I wanna ask the cards if my stronger feelings about this coming group/person means anything. Why’re they getting stronger? What does it mean? *Will there be a face to face fight between me and this other thing? *How destructive is this going to be. On a global scale? If not, Venkon scale. *Will the Venkon’s be ok? *How long has this new enemy been watching? *How long have they been preparing? *What do they fear? Results: *King of Wands - Fire and light erupt in a sudden flurry of power. It reaches out to every corner of the world, swallowing it whole. The source is a staff, unbroken by the waves of time. The heat stings your eyes. *I drew the Death card. I'm just getting lots of fire, it's making my eyes water slightly. *The Lovers - Humanity at its lowest. *Nine of Wands - There is still destruction; bloody. Alone stands one man, pondering at it's loss. *I'm tearing up. I feel a deep sorrow, regret, there are flashes of anger. *They are tired and losing hope, fighting for a lost cause and unable to do anything, anger. *They are afraid that they will grow cold. Lifeless. Nyx969 asked: *Where are they? Results: *I dont know. Everywhere? 8/1/19 Nicole asked: *Will they appear on wikia or discord or both or neither *How many will come *Will they be forward to play games to make us think they’re safe *How much do they know about us *Will their names be known *Will they be active, partially active or entirely inactive after meeting them *Are they willing to communicate with us, or do they say what they want without care of what we ask *Are they secretive or open *How confident and well trained are they *Can a single one of them be swayed to join us or escape *What’s their average age *What kinda of weapons and skills do they possess *Do they fight one on one or is it one on a group Results: *Reworded to "Where will they appear?" Ten of Swords - In a blaze of fury, they were thrown out into the wind and cast aside. The wind picks up in an oncoming storm. *The High Priestess - Three, bearing the names of angels. (This seemed sketchy to me. Take it with several grains of salt.) *Unclear. *Unclear, multiple varying answers. *Six of Wands - Fear eminates from one's name. Animals cower. *Reworded to "Will they be active?" for simplicity. Queen of Cups - Waves shift on the ocean and crash into the sands of time. Eternity is forever, a minute is none. *The Emperor - Open, exposed. No fear of what is to come or what has passed. *Knight of Wands - Blazing forth with no regrets, he moves ahead with wide arms and bared teeth. *Eight of Cups - Waters swallow them whole, slowing down their every movement. Sinking, sinking, dying. *Unclear. *Unclear. Eternity keeps popping up. *Ten of Pentacles - A glass web of lies, clouds of deceit. *Unclear. Xander asked: *Is this some sort of suicide mission they are on? Or are they looking to survive? *Do they care if they die? *What will the power they're seeking allow them? What is it the key to? *What kind of justice do they seek and how are we involved? *Do any of them live in or near Grand Forks? *Will any of them make a trip to Grand Forks for the purpose of meeting Nicole? *What is their main focus? *What kind of lies and deceit will they pull with us? *How well have they studied us? *How long have they been watching? *Is there a traitor among us? *Can we be certain they are a real threat, or are they mostly all talk? *What happens if we show fear? Results: *I started tearing up at your first question. On the top of the deck was a reversed card. I just checked, none of the others are reversed. *All I received was "They fear death by the unknown hands" *King of Swords - Survive. Live. Run away. Get away. *Five of Cups - Tranquility, serenity. Peace. Gentle waves and children's laughter, torn away. (Unclear how we are involved, didn't get anything) *Drew The Tower, I'm crying again. Everything is breaking and falling apart. *Main focus? Unclear. *Lies and deceit? I pulled The Chariot; started tearing up again. Everything went cold. I don't know what exactly, I can't read the card. *How well have they studied us?/How long have they been watching? - Two of Pentacles - For an eternity, balancing on a tightrope and knowing more than meets the eye. *Is there a traitor? Unclear. 8/2/19 Note this begins with a continuation of Xander's questions from the previous entry. Results: *Can we be certain they are a real threat, or are they mostly all talk? King of Cups and The Fool - Overlapping one another, something looms on the horizon, on the precipice of life and death. A downfall into crashing waves. *What happens if we show fear? Unclear. Nyx969 asked: *What form will this new enemy take? *Do they have anything to do with the Many? Will they? *Who are they scared of? *Will they drain Nicole of her deity being? *What is their plan? Results: *Six of Wands - Something sinister is brewing, but I can't quite make it out. It feels inhuman. *Unclear, but I did feel a surge of power, like the cards were telling me the group was angry. *Six of Cups - Figures of authority, seated at the top. Three to rule the heavens above and hell below. *Unclear. *Ace of Swords - Break free of their binds, recapture lost decades. Nicole asked: *Do they need my blood? *Do they have any Ivich defects in their group? *How did they find us? *Will Ambrose be able to help us? *Do they fear Ambrose? *Do they have any morals? *How easy is it to take them in a fight? *Will they abide by our no long ranged weapons rule? *Who’s the scariest of them? Results: *Cards were not cooperating. 8/4/19 Nyx969 asked: *Will any old members return with ill will? Results: *Six of Pentacles - From wealth, comes life. A small flower starts to grow among weeds, bringing about a change that would shake the forest. Nicole asked: *Do the members of this new group frequent the wiki at all? Results: *Eight of Wands and Three of Cups - A war between powers forces everything out, creating a miasma of decay and destruction - blood flows through the cracks of time. Category:Ongoing Information Category:WIP